


Meet me outside, at 10

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for Ellislash, aka Commander Catears, as a Christmas gift - enjoy, darlin'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me outside, at 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellislash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellislash).



“…Holy shit, it is warm here…”, came a voice from in between the masses of people issuing from the arrival gate in Atlanta.  A red-headed woman looked at her watch and yawned – the ten hour flight had taken its toll on her, and she’d suspected that the heat of August in the southern state would be more than she’d felt back home, in the rainy country she’d flown in from.  Behind her, she dragged two suitcases – one filled with costumes and one filled with regular clothes, two changes of underwear for every day, three emergency pouches with cash money, her netbook, her portable hard drive.  Her cellphone, when she switched it on, protested and about twenty messages came in at once about how to call, how to be called, how to send multimedia text messages…  She took out a list from her pocket and then smiled, spotting a small store in the airport lobby.  “…Well, here goes nothing…”

 

“Oh my god oh my god!”, came an excited voice from a car, and the young woman inside it stepped out next to her cousin, who smiled at her.

“Yep, this is where we’ll be staying for the week-end!  You should thank your lucky stars aunty let you come-“, he started, his voice slightly stern, but she nodded, still smiling.

“I know, I know.  I’m just so excited now!”, she reiterated, grinning at him and looking eager to get inside.  “Tomorrow I’m finally gonna meet her for the first time!  Oh, and Catty, I’m going to see her again too!  Oh my god, this is going to be so goddamn-“

“Language, ‘kay?”, her nephew said, and she rolled her eyes.

“I can swear when I fucking want to!”  Then, with a somewhat devious smile, she added: “Just wait until you meet them – Catty doesn’t swear much at all but Shady’s like a neverending flow of them.”  Her gaze grew somewhat distant as she looked off to the side again, and as she spoke, her voice sounded just as excited, but infinitely softer: “…Oh man, I can’t wait to meet them both…”

 

“Did she reply yet?”  The young woman looked away from her cellphone and at her fiancé, smiling softly.

“No, not yet.  Well, I think she’s still working out the details of the prepaid card – they’re tricky even if you’re local, so…”  Just then, her phone gave a bleep and she looked back at it.  “Oh wait, that’s her.  …Huh… What’re your plans for tomorrow?”, she asked him, and he shrugged.

“Just look around, I thought.  I know you’ve got some costumes with you so… why d’you ask?”

“Well, she asked me who she should go as first, and I’m so tempted to say ‘Nick’ but I’m thinking she doesn’t want to go as him on the first day, she still has to acclimatize a bit…  Apparently Georgia weather is ‘hot like the inside of an oven’ and she wonders how the hell we’re coping with it.”

“Well, she’s from Europe, right?  Don’t they have temperate climate there?”, he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah, but that’s Italy and Spain and Greece, places like those.  She lives more to the north, she told me they basically have rain half of the year and temperatures up to 25 degrees – centigrade, not Fahrenheit – on a perfect summer’s day…”, the young woman said, and her future husband chuckled.

“Bet this is a surprise then… it has to be what, eighty degrees Fahrenheit out here in the shade?”

“Eighty-five, and there’s not a cloud in sight.  …Oh, uh, don’t forget to turn right two streets over…”, she said as she noticed her fiancé was still driving straight ahead, which effectively turned her attention away from the friend she was about to meet for the first time the next day and back to her own situation.

 

_So what do you say?  Flame Princess, Pinkie Pie, Pepper?_

_Why no Nick? :3_

_It’s too damn hot, I can’t run around in a two-piece suit and a shirt and chest bindings and an undershirt and two pairs of underwear!  They predicted thirty degrees tomorrow!_

_…_

_Centigrade._

_…Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick_

_I second that.  NICK OR I AIN’T WALKING OUT THIS DOOR WAIFUu_

_*deep sigh* you drive a hard bargain, okay, okay, Nick it is.  Tell yer men not to be too jealous.  OOH or wait, what about Keith? I do have six or seven costumes with me in case I couldn’t choose…_

_Keith?_

_Yeah, Keith, you know, mah buddy Keith…_

_Keith keith keith keith keith_

_Okay calm yer horseys!  …Catty?_

_Well, I’ve seen you in none of your costumes so I’d say Nick first, I’m most curious about him.  Keith maybe tomorrow or day after?_

_That’s not true, you’ve seen my Flame Princess dress and you’ve seen my Pinkie Pie dress, and you did see me dressed as Nick, I think!  …oh wait that was before my costume got bloodsoaked.  Okay, I’ll wear the Nick costume._

_:3 gooooooooood_

_Vgud waifuu!_

“…Well, what if there’s, like, fifteen guys and girls dressed up as Nick?”, he asked his fiancée, and the young woman rolled her eyes.

“She said she’d be the most bloody one by far, so I’m thinking there’ll be little competition.  Now shush, we’re here!”  They turned their car onto the parking lot, which was already packed, but as luck would have it they found a spot fairly close to the building.  From there, it was just a short walk to the convention entrance.  With a sigh, the woman saw that several people were indeed cosplaying, and she took out her cellphone.

_Say again when and where?_

_I’m just a minute out, I’ll be the socially awkward one with the weird orange backpack and the camera bag.  Seriously this bus is hell and my suit’s sticking to the seat.  How the hell did I get talked into this again?_

“Oh my god Cattyyyyyy!!”, came a voice from behind her, and she was almost literally lifted off the sidewalk as arms wrapped around her in a bear hug.  Both men present stood and looked on as Horsey grinned at her friend as soon as the embrace was returned.

“Horsey!  Oh my lord, it’s so nice to see you again!  …Heh, I see you’re ready to meet Shady…”, she mentioned, motioning for her friend’s costume.

“Eeeyup, ah sure am!”, she chimed in the best fake southern accent she could muster, deepening her voice so it sounded more masculine, and both men present did their best not to comment on the fact that it still sounded way too feminine.  “She is the Neek to my Aye-liss…”, she added, and Catty nodded.

“Heh, well, and soon she’ll be like that literally…”

“Ladies, ladies, mind steppin’ aside so other people can pass?”, came a voice from behind them, sounding somewhat annoyed, and while the non-costumed woman took a step back to let the person pass, her friend turned to give a sound telling-off to whoever interrupted their get-together so rudely.

“Hey, mister, you- OH MY LORD!”

“Hehe, hello ladies…”, came a decidedly more feminine voice, and now the other girl turned to see their third friend, dressed in a suit drizzled from head to toe with fake blood, resembling Nick from the black messy wig down to the mud-covered shoes and the thigh holster with a revolver in it.

“Shadyyyyyy!!”, came the almost extatic cry as the girl dressed as Ellis threw her arms around her friend, kissing her cheeks, stepping back to allow the other woman to do the same, though more subdued.

“…Yeah, I’d be careful too, this suit’s sticky like a candy apple fresh from the caramel stand.  Damn fake blood… oh, uhm, you must be Horsey’s cousin, right?”, she said to oldest of the two men, who nodded, and then she turned to the other man with a broad smile: “That means you’re Catty’s guy!  We’ve played a few times together, which was fun…  Catty, you’re a really lucky girl!”, she said, and both the woman and her fiancé grinned.

“I know that…”, she answered, and she meant to speak on when the line started moving, signaling the doors had finally opened for the convention.  The three women looked at each other and linked arms, prompting the men to give a fake groan.

“Shall we, Horsey, Catty?”

“Yeah, let’s go for it, Shady!”


End file.
